1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for coating medication (e.g., a medicinal substance, a medicinal liquid, medicine, etc.) on a medical article.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a suture, thread used for medical purposes, is a medical product (e.g., a medical article) used for bonding the tissue of a person (e.g., a patient) while the tissue is healing after an operation. A portion of the tissue of a person, such as the skin or a blood vessel, is sutured. The suture pulls the skin tightly together to attach the part which has been opened due to an operation or an injury to promote rapid healing. In that case, however, when the tissue, in particular, the torn part of the skin, is stitched using a conventional suture, the growth of cells is interfered with at the stitched part, i.e., the part penetrated by the thread, thus leaving an unsightly scar.
In addition, although the suture is living body adaptive, its presence in the living body acts as a foreign body and causes inflammation in the ambient living body tissue. That is, an adverse reaction to the suture may be generated causing an inflammation such as the generation of pus at the portion of skin penetrated by the suture.
In particular, when blood vessels are sutured or when a blood vessel and an artificial blood vessel are sutured, thrombosis is generated at the part stitched by the suture, and blood flow is interfered with due to constriction of blood vessels caused by neointimal hyperplasia.
Therefore, as one of solutions to the problem, a technique for coating a material to assist the treatment of the suture has been proposed. However, coating such a material on the suture is not easy, controlling of eluting of the coated material is difficult, and the effect of the coated material is impermanent.